


A Drunken Man's Speech is a Sober Man's Thoughts

by ShazzyStuff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, I Don't Even Know, I was bored okay, M/M, Sherlock's drunk, it's not even that long, just a crappy one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShazzyStuff/pseuds/ShazzyStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock goes on a night out with John and Lestrade.<br/>He admits his feelings about John to Lestrade.<br/>The only problem is... it's not Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunken Man's Speech is a Sober Man's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr.  
> Thanks to EllieSaxon ^•^

Sherlock staggered over to his table in the club. Music was blaring, people were dancing and chatting. He was pretty sure there was a couple shagging in the toilets. In all honesty he didn't like this at all. It was too loud and he had too many thoughts. It was these thoughts that were bothering him. Tonight he was on a night out with John and Graham Lestrade. Was it Graham? Maybe George? He couldn't remember. He also couldn't remember why he came with them in the first place. It was probably something to do with John. He probably only came because John asked him to. Sherlock plonked himself down onto his chair and rested his head in a hand. He glanced around the club but he couldn't spot John anywhere. He turned to Lestrade sat next to him. He hesitated before talking to him. "Lestrade?" slurred Sherlock.  
The man next to him turned to him.  
"Do you ever think about John?" asked Sherlock.  
Lestrade pondered over this, "what makes you say that?"  
Sherlock thought hard before saying, "I think about him, a lot."  
"Oh?"  
Sherlock nodded and said drunkenly, "sometimes I find it hard not to think about him."  
"And why's that?" asked Lestrade.  
"I don't know" said Sherlock, staring at the dancers in the club, "but sometimes I think about him when I'm not supposed to, at inappropriate times."  
Lestrade sputtered, "wait, what?"  
"Not like that!" snapped Sherlock, "sometimes in the middle of a case, sometimes in the middle of an experiment, sometimes in the middle of the night."  
"Do you like him?" asked Lestrade. Sherlock's eyes went unfocused before answering.  
"I don't know, I've always considered myself married to my work but now..."  
Lestrade paused. "Do you think you'd kiss him?" he asked.  
Sherlock didn't respond to this question. Instead he said, "I think I love him."

There was a small gasp of shock emitting from Lestrade. Sherlock carried on. "I consider love to be a dangerous affair and that I should not get tangled up in such emotions. But John..."  
He turned to look at Lestrade for the first time in this conversation and felt his stomach drop. He wasn't talking to Lestrade. "John?" he said, not believing what he'd just admitted to. John's cheeks were flushed and his jaw was slack.  
"You... love me?" said John, not quite believing what he'd just heard. Sherlock didn't move, didn't speak. He'd just admitted his feelings to John, the one person he swore to himself to never tell.  
"John, I-"  
"Do you love me?" repeated John.  
Sherlock ducked his head, "yes...I think I do."  
John nodded, "okay."  
"Okay!?'  
John leant forward and rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder, "okay."  
Sherlock went silent as he looked down at John. Eventually he said, "John, do you-"  
"Yes."  
"So you really do-"  
"Love you?" said John, glancing up, "yes Sherlock, I do."  
Sherlock smiled. "We're not telling Greg, right?" added John.  
"Greg?" said Sherlock, puzzled.  
"Lestrade" confirmed John.  
"Oh" said Sherlock, "no, I think not."  
"Okay" smiled John.


End file.
